We're Trapped in Minecraft!
by IAmActualTrash
Summary: Three girls. Many youtubers. A evil game character trying to kill them. What could go wrong? They meet their favorite youtubers. They ask themselves, why us?, why are we here?, are we the only ones here?. Join them as they meet youtubers and find out how to get out! With the three girls what could happen? Love,Hate,Death? Read to find out! (Rated M for language & 1-shot for now.)


Taylor's pov

"Dude, what's taking you so long?" I asked my friend over the phone, my cats, Ludwig/luddy, Kiku, and Feliciano/Feli, in my arms. I got bored of watching Aly set up her stuff, so I went downstairs to watch Hetalia with my cats, whom of which were named after the three main characters.

"Calm down, I'm at the door, you weird Otaku," she said ending the call.

"Oi. What's with the savagery?" I demanded an answer from Kaili as she waltzed through my front door, her dark caramel hair looking wind blown. "Whatever, is Aly here yet?" Kaili asked bored "Yeah. She is setting up her equipment upstairs," I said, bored, as usual. "Oi, Tay, I'm ready is Kai here ye-!" We heard Aly's voice being cut off, followed by a yell and thud.

It appears that Aly fell down the stairs. "Damn Aly. I thought I was the clumsy one," I deadpanned as I walked over to her to help her up. Kaili's laughter followed my voice, breaking the silence the glare Aly sent us. "I hate you both!" Aly said, blushing as I yanking her up by her beige colored arm.

"We love you too, shorty," kaili said with a smirk. 'Well, don't I feel fucking offended. Aly is 5"4. I'm 5"2...shit,' I thought to myself, clutching the the cats closer to me. "What the fuck did I do?" I said, a glare making it's way to my dull greyish blue eyes. Kaili sensed a tense aura that was building up the room. "Hey, how about we go upstairs and start already? I'm kinda getting bored," she said, smiling. "Sure lets go," was my response.

"YES! FINALLY!" Aly screamed at the top of her lungs, causing both me and the cats to yelp in surprise. "SHUT UP ALY! SOMEONE WILL HEAR YOU!" Kaili screamed back at the Asian in front of her. "why should I! you never shut up! Always talking about Cameron! Always complaining! Always telling Taylor and I to shut up! Always being a complete bitch!" Aly screamed at the Native American girl.

The cats and I couldn't stand it anymore so we ran to the kitchen to hide in the pantr-I mean, make a cup of green tea. "Alyson..." I heard Kaili say, tears welling up in her dark green eyes.

3rd person pov

Taylor, instead of hiding in the pantry with her Axis cats, she actually made herself a cup of green tea while the cats plopped down on her shoulders and head.

Meanwhile,

"Whatever! I'm going up to start recording," Alyson said agitated as she stomped up two flights of stairs. 'Kaili is such a bitch!' Alyson thought, swinging open the door to Taylor's recording room. When the door hit the wall a extremely loud 'bang' rung throughout the mansion Taylor called home.

Taylor sighed as she and the cats walked out of the kitchen and towards Kaili. "You sure have done it now. Smooth move, Miss Rōrupan." Taylor said as the took a sip of her green tea. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WOULD GO OFF LIKE THAT?!" Kaili screamed, as she exasperatedly threw her arms up, knocking Taylor's cup of tea out of her hands.

Taylor sighed once again, as she looked at the shattered cup surrounded by a pool of green tea. She finally sharpened her expression, it turning into a piercing glare Kaili has never seen her use. "Listen here, and listen good. Either you go up there and apologize, or I'm going to push your face into those shards. And you don't want your pretty face to be bleeding, now do you? So zip your lips, and get your no good, sonavabitch ass up those stairs this instant! Or else!" Her voice was a sharp tone she never used. It slightly frightened Kaili, but made her realize the German was right. She needed to apologize.

"You're right-" Kaili said, being cut off by Taylor's, "when am I not?" To which she responded with a "shut up, Nazi... Welp, I'm gonna go apologize." That word, the word that haunted her since 7th grade, made her snap. "Not before you clean up the mess you made Missy!" she screamed, outraged. "Someone's triggered," Kaili teased. "Shut your goddamn whore mouth!" Taylor screamed, almost knocking the cats off her shoulders with her violent, Spastic motions. "hehe" Kaili giggled as she carefully picked up the shards.

Time skip they made up (I laze)

"Okay, in 3,2,...1!" "Hallo Welt und alles, was es bewohnt! I'm Masked-Neko-Gamer! ~Nya~" Taylor yelled/mewed her intro, her cats joining her for the meow. "Taylor enough with the flippin' cat noises!" Kaili yelled, reaching over to grab Taylor by the collar of her white button up shirt. Aly, being between them, grabbed Kaili's hand. Kaili looked at her with an annoyed glare. Aly simply shook her head of dark brown, almost black, hair with blond highlights. Kaili sighed and withdrawled her tan hand.

Taylor saw her retreating hand and it brought a evil smirk to her pale face. "You're just jealous of my amazing cat noises, you salt shaker," She said playfully, before blowing her dull brown cowlick out of her face, only for it to fall back in front of her face. Kaili sighed. "Anyways, today, we're playin' some minecraft!" she yelled. "what eve" the lights shut off. "er" Taylor finished the word she was saying. "what the hell lights?!" Aly yelled to the lights

"Um, guys?" A high pitched scream broke through the silence. "ALY?!" Kaili and Taylor yelled, worried for their friend's safety. Then Kaili screamed. "Kaili?!" Taylor yells. From a mile away, you could hear a scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

Taylor screamed, drowning out the scared meows from her cats.

tay's pov

"Ugh...fuck, my head" I groaned as I looked down, feeling grass tickle my feet and the sandpaper like tongues of my cats "Woah! What the hell?!" I yelled as I found my self in my minecraft skin. I looked over and found my friends unconscious, no, scratch that, waking up.

"ugh...wait..." Kaili groaned, rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes snapped open, "ALY, DID YOU TAZER US AGAIN?! BECAUSE IF YOU DID I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" she yelled. "I didn't tazer you, you retard," Aly murmured rubbing one of her eyes. "Um.. guys, you might wanna see this," Kaili said amazed

"What is it?" I asked, letting my Axis cats crawl into my arms.

"Aly, look over here," Kaili said, gesturing her to come over there. "Wha-oh. Oh my ghoul," she said flabbergasted, walking to the edge of the cliff as she started shaking, falling to her knees not long after. "Hey, Aly, you okay?" Kaili asked Aly with a concerned voice as i started walking over to the girls, the cats meowing in protest. When I got to my best friends, we suddenly heard a loud 'CRACK!'. Then suddenly, I felt like I was free falling. I clutched my cats closer as I reached over to Aly, who already was holding Kaili's hand. I gave them a sad, tearful smile as I closed my eyes and allowed my life to flash before my eyes.

Flashback

"Cousin Taylor, come on, let's go to the park!"

"No. I'm your older cousin, I'm responsible if you get hurt!"

"Fiiiine...OH! Can we see Cousin Ruby?" "Sure! I haven't annoyed her today, yet!" A young Taylor said while grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "YAY! We get to see Cousin Ruby and her lady friend!" the young child sang.

Timeskip

"~Big Sister, we're here to annoy- I mean, see you~" Taylor sang as she knocked on her sister's door. "go away!" her big sister yelled in response. "We want to see you!" Taylor yelled back. "No, you don't! You don't need to see us!" her sister yelled back. "I think we should just let them in" her friend said. "NO! THIS IS MY ROOM, THEY'RE JUST KIDS!" her sister yelled. "FINE! IF WE'RE JUST KIDS THEN I'M LEAVING!" Taylor yelled. "Good Riddins!" The sister yelled back.

Time skip to Taylor's room, 12:00am.

'If she doesn't want me around then I'll just leave!' Taylor thought as she grabbed her purple and black suitcase from her closet, the sat it on her red comforter covered bed. "Cousin, Why are you packing?" The young child questioned. 'shit!' "umm... I'm going camping with my friends" Taylor answered panicky. "hmmmm... Okay, but remember to tell Ruby first" The Child answered happily

Timeskip & Taylor's pov

I checked the clock, 3:29 am, it read. Time to go. As I opened my door I walked through the hallway, passed my older sister's room.

'Heh. the prick actually doesn't even realise that her sister is gone-oh! I mean 'camping'. what a jerk.' I thought

Timeskip & 3rd pov

As Taylor walked down the path of her driveway and out onto the street she stopped, "am I really going to do this?" she said to her self. "of course I fucking am!" she screamed. Unfortunately some bad people heard her as they started to walk over there. "hey girlie how 'bout ya play with us"one man said obviously drunk. "No thank you" Taylor yelled as she ran off into the forest. "Get 'er" drunk man #2 said. 'shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIITTTT' taylor screamed in her mind

As taylor was running she didnt see a tree root so she tripped and fell, unfortunately growing her back somewhere into the woods. she screamed, falling, then rolling down the hill into the forest that surrounded her town. "Oof" she sounded as her rolling body finally stopped she stood up drowsily. "ugh...wait...why is ta world spinni-*thud*". She couldnt even finish her sentence as she finally passed out

(Warning, if you are easily triggered, please, skip until you see bolded words)

When the young girl awoke, she felt pain coming from her lower region. She sat up and realized her clothes and undergarments were beside her, partially ripped. She looked down and saw dried blood on her thighs.

'They ra..they...' The girl tried to comprehend what happened to her. She licked her hand, then tried to wipe what blood she could off her thighs. She crawled closer to her clothing. Her leggings were practically shreds. Thankfully, her red dress and undergarments weren't ripped much. Still in a daze, the pulled the clothing on and started walking.

(I think it's safe now)

Still walking, she came upon her bag. She picked it up, seeming to do it by reflex. Later, she stumbled upon a town. She headed to the police station, reporting the men. Then asked where the nearest orphanage is. They told her and she arrived at it twenty minutes later.

End of flashback & 3rd pov

Other memories flashed past Taylor's grey orbs. Her first time watching hetalia, getting her cats, meeting the girls, her and her friend both confessing to the same guy, and so on.

'I love you all, Nadia, Kaili, Aly, Feli, Ludwig, Kiku. I'll see you on the other side.' Taylor thought, tears falling from her eyes, the wind pulling them up. 'Just as me, those tears will eventually hit the ground, and cease to exist' she continued, gripping Aly's hand tighter, then kissed the top of all her cats heads. Then closed her eyes, allowing the blackness to consume her.

Das Ende


End file.
